The Journey
by SEXY.HOBBIT.CHICKLET
Summary: It's kind of confusing, but here goes. Summary: how Legolas, Boromir,and Aragorn end up where they do. R


DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS CREATED BY J. R. R. TOLKIEN!  
  
  
  
The lands of Middle Earth, are threatened by an unspoken fear, the time when the fate of all should rest in the smallest of creatures is upon us. And so the Lord Elrond Halfelven has called a council to deal with what was once to be dealt with but due to the manipulation of men, was not. The time has come for all races to make the journey to Rivendell. For:   
One ring to bring them all, and in the darkness bind them.  
  
  
  
  
Legolas, Saruman's army draws closer. Listen, feel, see. Aragorn said as he grabbed Legolas' arm.  
  
But I see and hear nothing! Legolas spoke in his true elven tongue, letting his guard down.  
  
Then, out of the tree behind them, an orc attacked. Legolas, struggled to get his bow up and shoot, but the orc shoved a dagger through his flesh. As Legolas collapsed, he lifted his bow and shot one clean shot at the orc as it turned it's attention to Aragorn. It dropped dead instantly. Unfortunately, Legolas nearly did the same. Aragorn rushed to Legolas' side.  
  
Aragorn dropped his pack, and he quickly grabbed some of his healing herbs. He bent down over Legolas' body and whispered ancient elvish words of healing. Legolas' wound closed instantly, there wasn't even a scar left.  
  
Aragorn, Thank you. I truly owe you. Legolas said as he got to his feet and his blond hair fell over his shoulders.  
  
We should move quickly, make it to the Misty Mountains by sunset. We don't know what other spies of Saruman are following our trail Aragorn said darkly while looking over his shoulder to check the horizon for more orcs. Aragorn was Legolas' companion while they made their way towards Rivendell. Along the way, he had been trying to help Legolas become a better archer and swordsman. Unfortunately Legolas was strong willed and he believed that he was a good enough archer as he was. That he needed no help. The two of them had run through the deep, thick forests of Mirkwood, not bothering to look back.  
The sun was barely setting upon the horizon as the two of them finally reached the foothills of the Mountains. Just as Legolas set his foot and got ready to begin to climb, Aragorn suggested that they rest and continue the rest of the way only by day.  
  
But surely you do not realize, that if we travel day and night we can be there within two days! Legolas pointed out, thinking that just wasn't being logical.  
  
Legolas, you must realize that, the night is no longer safe, things are out there, that do not sleep, that are worse then anything you've ever imagined. No... you must only travel by day. Dropping his head, Aragorn said.  
  
You mean we, surely?  
  
No, you must only travel by day, our path must end here. Youmust continue up and over the Misty Mountains.  
  
And you?  
  
My path leads me down the Gladden River and through the Gladden   
Fields. Then onwards towards Bree.  
  
  
  
I can tell you all I can, but do not ask anything more of me.  
  
Legolas nodded. Then speak, for more light fades on this day.  
  
A small creature is to suffer a terrible fate and he is bound to  
a terrible burden, and it is a long journey for such a small creature to make. I  
fear that that is all I can say. I must leave, but I will meet you in Rivendell, this I promise you. and with that Aragorn climbed back down the path from which he came, and disappeared into the approaching darkness.  
  
Legolas did not know what to do, so he decided to take Aragorn's advice and travel only by day. Legolas fell asleep, lonely and cold on the Misty Mountains.  
  
  
  
Only a few hundred feet up the Misty Mountains, Legolas heard a sound. Not a human sound. He heard the flapping of wings. Crebain from Dunland, yet another spy of Saruman. Legolas quickly ducked behind a large boulder that was sticking out of the mountain and when the sound had somewhat disappeared, he arose from his hiding place, only to find a black cloud of Crebain waiting for him.   
  
Legolas drew his bow and arrows and he shot as many Crebain as he  
could, but they were too fast to kill all of them and before he knew it they were fading into the distance. Flying southwest towards Mordor, he only hoped that they wouldn't spot Aragorn on the way.  
  
  
  
As dusk drew closer on another day, Saruman too drew closer to finishing his orcs for battle. The Crebain had returned and Saruman had to prepare them to attack a new target. Legolas Greenleaf, son of Thranduil. The hundreds of orcs left Isengard and they ran north through the deep dark forests of Mirkwood. Unfortunately on the way they destroyed the woods. They had burned them and where Legolas had once resided, was now demolished so that nothing was left standing. Innocents had been slaughtered by the hundreds. Yet still the orcs trampled on. Dodging low branches and leaping over dead, rotting tree stumps. They ran following the Crebain. They drew closer.  
  
  
  
As Aragorn began to trudge through the Gladden Field, he felt that the shadow of Saruman was drawing very close to Legolas, but he controlled   
the urge he had to return to Legolas' side. Deep down, he knew that it was meant to be, their paths were meant to part. Aragorn knew, that Legolas would prevail, even under the conditions that he faced.  
  
  
  
The orcs finally reached the foothills of the Misty Mountains,just as Legolas reached the peak. While standing there to rest a moment, something caught his ear. Someone else shares my path. He said quietly to himself.   
  
Little did he know that the voices he was hearing were in fact the grunts from the hundreds of orcs slowly but steadily climbing a few hundred feet below him. As the sun began to set, the temperature began to drop and the wind whipped it's fury out upon Legolas' bare uncovered flesh, the wind also whipped around the orcs' voices of anger and hate.  
  
Swift and silent, the largest orc silently leered above the sleeping body of Legolas. Many of the orcs that had set out from Isengard had either perished or had frozen shortly upon beginning to climb the Misty Mountains. The strongest orc singly lifted his steel blade directly above the elven heart of Legolas. As it began to plummet the blade downward, Legolas' eyes snapped open and he took the elven blade that was laying next to him and raised it and with one swift moment, sliced off the orc's hand. The giant began to fall forward, over his target. Legolas barely ducked out of the way of this dead beast, and now standing up, he found at least 50 orcs charging. Grabbing his bow off the ground, he began to shoot off arrows. Nearly every one hitting an orc. He remembered some of the things that Aragorn had told him and he realized that he couldn't take down everyone of them so he turned and began to walk, almost run backwards still while shooting arrows off. Orcs were dropping dead or howling in extreme pain all over the top of the mountains.   
  
Slowly the situation at hand gradually got better. Legolas shot down as many orcs as he could before he ran out of arrows, then he redrew his long blades. He fended off orcs as they still approached. While doing so, an orc archer arose up the mountain and sent out shots. Legolas easily dodged them. Another orc charged from the front, and the archer shot another arrow, Legolas couldn't avoid both. His arm was pierced by the arrow. Legolas gripped his bleeding arm and began to quickly run away. There were too many orcs for him to fend off.  
  
Fortunately for him, someone else there was fighting against the orcs. He also was quite a skilled swordsman and he managed to take down the remaining orcs. Moaning orcs or silent ones covered the peak of the Misty Mountains, and then Legolas began to climb back down the mountains and this unknown swordsman began to follow.   
  
When Legolas finally set his feet back on normal ground he quickly ripped part of his cloak to wrap around his arm. He turned around suddenly only to see his rescuer's face for the first time. Who are you and why were you too on the mountains?  
  
Do you not recognize the son of the steward of Gondor?  
  
No reply.  
  
Um... well then... I am Boromir and you Legolas are not the only one on their way to Rivendell.  
  
Legolas attempted to make sense of what was given to him. Wait, I do not know who you are, but then how do you know me?  
  
Boromir began to explain, It is a long story...  
  
A blade put at his throat. Then I suggest you explain, or else some would think you were another spy of Saruman's.  
  
I met a man as he passed through the borders of our lands... A man called Strider? ...I think it was, well he said something about something bad to come and that I should go and find you and be a companion on this travel you make to Rivendell. Your journey is long but it doesn't have to be lonely.  
  
But why would you assist me on my journey?  
  
Boromir was slowly getting tired of answering questions. Now he snapped. As Saruman grows stronger and if Saruman thrives then Sauron thrives, then more orcs will come, also the two of us were summoned to the Council of Elrond Halfelven. Is that not? Legolas? ...have you not heard of the legend of the one ring of power?   
  
Yes, and what of it?  
  
It is rumored that a small creature in west Middle Earth has  
acquired it and now he has it in his possession. Perhaps your friend Strider knows of it? Maybe that's why he abandoned you? Alone on the Misty Mountains? or perhaps that's not the case, maybe he spoke of a different hobbit, when I asked him of his path and where he was bound.  
  
Legolas redrew his blade. So you are a spy of Saruman's, and you were following, perhaps tracking us!  
  
NOT THIS AGAIN! No I was not! I swear on the throne of Gondor. I was following you only because your friend wished it so, and if it wasn't for my then you would probably not be lucky enough to be standing  
here in my good company.  
  
I did not need your back there and I most certainly  
do not need your assistance on my journey now. I assure you, I can guard and   
protect myself. Legolas said walking away.  
  
Just like you did back there? Boromir said motioning towards the mountains.   
Legolas had had enough. He turned, slung his bow over his arm so it rested on his shoulder and began to run towards Rivendell without a word.  
  
Boromir quickly snatched his forearm. I'm sure that I can help you, we can travel by night and day. Take turns sleeping in shifts so the same thing isn't repeated from the Misty Mountains.  
  
Legolas, still not willing to give in to another companion, I was handling myself just fine back there. Legolas stated as he motioned toward the mountains. I do not need another Father' to watch over me. I can find my way to Rivendell and protect myself by myself.  
  
Oh, Really? ...care to make a wager?  
  
Arggggggg! YOU MEN ARE ALL THE SAME! INCOMPETENT TO WHAT OTHERS SAY TO YOU!   
  
I RESENT THAT!  
  
WELL!!!!! I'M SURE THAT YOU'LL RESENT THIS THEN! and Legolas turned and walked away.  
  
I CAN'T STAND ELVES!!!! and Boromir turned and began to walk in the opposite direction, then he stopped and ran back to Legolas' side and began to walk along with him again. Sorry, Rivendell's this way.  
  
  
  
It was sometime later when either of the two spoke. While they began to set up camp at sunset. Somewhat into the forest around the area close to Rivendell, they camped out. Wrapping themselves in only their cloaks. Boromir finally broke the silence So what happened to that Strider' anyway? I mean, do you have any idea why he left you?  
  
He left to help... to help a friend  
  
Then Boromir began to get interested. And who might this friend be?  
  
That Boromir, is none of your business.  
  
Sorry, but it just seems rather stupid to me to-  
  
Legolas slapped his hand over Boromir's extremely big mouth as he listened. Boromir fought to get his mouth free, and so he did. They both stood listening. You could hear low grunting and the flapping of wings.  
  
Crebain and orcs! Boromir said in a whisper.  
  
In a flash both of them gathered their belongings and ran into the closest cavern and waited for the orcs and the Crebain to pass. But unfortunately when they sped away, they ran south instead of west which was towards Rivendell. The cavern into which they hid was very similar to the one where Bilbo Baggins of the Shire had originally found the one ring of power.  
  
  
  
After some time, Boromir and Legolas emerged from the entrance of  
the cave. Legolas, where will we go? We cannot leave, or else the orcs would most definitely find our path. Boromir said beginning to sneak back into the cave.  
  
Ahhhhh... but look. The orcs have already passed. Legolas said while kneeling and motioning at the fresh footprints made in the earth. We shall follow them, and perhaps they will lead us towards Rivendell. But we must go quickly before they get too far ahead.  
  
Oh, I have a bad feeling about this. Boromir said sheepishly.  
  
So they silently crept along the orcs trail, not realizing that they themselves were being tracked. Two Nazgûl left their steeds at the cave and began to creep after them by foot. Saruman sent them.   
  
  
  
While looking around Legolas said. Boromir... something is wrong. I can feel it. Something is not right.   
  
No answer.  
  
Legolas turned only to find Boromir's sword dropped onto the ground. He quickly spied footprints, so he followed. He arrived to only find Boromir being held tightly by a Nazgûl. Only not by a normal sword, this time it was by a Morgul blade. Now he drew his blades not bow. Sounds of Legolas' elven blades clanging against the Nazgûl's own sword rang in Boromir's ears.   
  
Wherrrrreee issssssssss itttttt? The cold voice of Nazgûl's sputtered out.  
  
Legolas panicked. He did not want to let Boromir suffer, he said only what he knew. We do not carry it. It is in Bree.  
  
The two Nazgûl hissed and their steeds came bounding in and they mounted and rode off.  
  
Uh... Legolas? Boromir managed to say, nearly avoiding the Nazgûl's blade as it rode by.  
  
Boromir, can it not wait, I don't really think this is the time to share your thoughts. Legolas yelled in frustration as he knew that he had just sent the Nazgûl to seek out Aragorn.  
  
WELL SORRY FOR ATTEMPTING TO APOLOGIZE!   
  
Once again it grew quiet.  
  
  
  
Some time after trying to find their path, Legolas spoke. Boromir, I fear that we might be lost.  
  
Nonsense! As long as you've been following the tracks, then we're fine.  
  
ME? I thought you were leading the way! You were the one who said, Oh no! it's this way' Legolas snapped.  
  
I said nothing of the sort! I specifically told you to lead the way!  
  
Well, Boromir, even if you did tell me, which you didn't, we're still lost!  
  
Right, and I did tell you.  
  
Fine. Right now I think the best thing to do is to follow our own trail back, then find the orcs'   
trail. Legolas said trying to be logical.  
  
Right then let's be off.... Boromir paused. Did we come from that way or that way? He said pointing in all directions.  
  
Legolas sighed and began to walk off.  
  
  
  
The earth shook with the thudding of heavy footsteps.  
  



End file.
